


The Case of the Missing Alcohol Barrels - Extra Scenes

by MiniMangoes



Series: The Captain's Journal [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Belian's amazing plans, Gen, Multi, Selune tries, The Squad goes camping, a broken clock strikes twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMangoes/pseuds/MiniMangoes
Summary: Some bonus scenes from "The Case of the Missing Alcohol Barrels"
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Captain's Journal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. In Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Zoe see a paladin in the moonlight, anyway?
> 
> An extra scene from chapter 8.

“Are you sure this will work?” Valois said, eying the paladin. “This better not be one of your parachute ideas again.” She looked around, taking in the grassy plains. The two heroes were standing in a small clearing, surrounded by canvas tents. A campfire cracked nearby. “And why are we doing this now, again? Can’t it wait after s’mores?”

“This is a complicated ritual that is extremely time sensitive.” responded Belian. She was dressed in silver armor, covered in etchings of crescent moons, and wearing a black cape. In her wooden arm was Selune’s Light, glowing softly in the moonlight. She waved the sword above her head in a circle. “Don’t worry, guys. This is totally gonna work.” Above, the stars twinkled in disagreement. Valois swore she heard a small snicker in the wind.

Hynkle sat in front of a campfire, roasting some marshmallows. Next to them sat Ruz, who wrapped one arm around them for comfort. She held some chocolate and crackers in her other hand. The married couple looked at each other and smiled.

“See?” said Valois, pointing to the elf. “You’re even making Hynkle worried with your stupidity!” Valois reached down and patted them on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll get Hunkle back. I’m sorry we made you do this. You know how Belian is with her ideas. She does mean well, usually.” Valois sighed. “It’s a bit worrying, how she always avoids the common sense solution. I feel bad for her students.” Belian stuck her tongue out.

Hynkle laughed. “Oh I’m not particularly worried, it’s typical Belian,” they replied. “I’m more worried about my marshmallow catching on fire, to be honest.”

Belian scowled. “Hey! I do have some good ideas on occasion!”

“Hynkle’s right, dear,” snickered Valois.

A gasp. “How could you betray me like this, my heart? We’re _married!_ ”

Valois merely smiled in response and sat down next to Hynkle. Picking up a marshmallow, she nodded at Belian. “Go ahead, love, do your thing. I’ll be making s’mores when you come back.”

“Fine,” grumbled Belian. “But I swear, this is gonna work.” She moved away from the campsite and disappeared into the grassy sea. After walking for a couple minutes, she came across a rocky, circular outcrop. A single oak tree stood to the side, reaching for the heavens. 

Belian smiled. _Alright, Belian. It’s Paladin Time._ She walked to the middle of the outcrop and stood, spine straight and back to the oak tree. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and lifted her chin towards the crescent moon. 

“SELUNE,” she yelled, voice shrill and booming. “WHERE’S THE KID?”

No response.

“I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, SELUNE.” Still no response.

“Come on, Selune, please respond,” she muttered. “Have I not done enough?” She thought of Hynkle and Ruz. “Haven’t they gone through enough?”

“WELL IF YOU’RE NOT GOING TO RESPOND,” she yelled again, “AT LEAST SEND THIS MESSAGE.” 

Belian closed her eyes. Images of Hunkle, of Hynkle and Ruz, of her beloved Valois, flashed through her mind. _No, Belian, concentrate. Do it for Hunkle._

She cleared her mind, erasing any thoughts. Then, taking a deep, steady breath, she opened her mouth. Sacred chants, old and weighless like the light of the moon, flowed out into the night air, vibrant energy pulsing through her words. _Please, please,_ the prayers seemed to say. _We love you. We haven’t forgotten about you. We’ll find you. Come back home._

“Hunkle needs to come home,” she whispered, throat raw and heart heavy. _Hunkle needs to come home._ “SELUNE, HUNKLE NEEDS TO COME BACK HOME!” She yelled, eyes closed and jaw tense. _Surely, Selune, you agree with this?_

Standing in the moonlight, figure proud and defiant, Belian raised her sword, brilliantly gleaming, white and holy in the moonlight. _Selune, please, hear my prayer._ “I HOPE YOU SHARE THE SAME SENTIMENT AS I DO!”

Moonlight flooded the paladin. Suddenly, without any warning, a vision thundered across Belian’s eyes.

> _Two figures, one cloaked, stood on a boat bathed in moonlight. Below, the waves crashed in terrifying cacophony. Above, a crescent moon watched in quiet brilliance._
> 
> _“This is my home, Zoe, I will do anything in my power to protect it. I hope you share the same sentiment as I do.” the cloaked figure said, strong and unyielding._
> 
> _“I will,” the other figure responded, voice cracking slightly. “This is my home, too.”_

Belian opened her eyes in shock, breathing heavy and laborious, the feeling of nausea overwhelming. Her skin burned, her head throbbed, and her pulse crashed in her ears. _Like the sound of the sea_. Her sword slipped from her grip as her entire body shook. 

_What was that?_

She strained her ears, but she could hear nothing, save for the rustling of the plains and the gentle breeze. Nothing that seemed to indicate anything out of the ordinary.

Belian got the distinct feeling that she saw something that she should not have.

 _But what did I see?_ _What did I even see?_ She grasped at her memory in desperation, but remembered nothing, the vision fading as quickly as it had appeared.

Dazed, she picked up her sword and left the clearing. The moon seemed dimmer, somehow, as if it was sapped of its energy. The wind stopped blowing. A heavy silence filled the air, broken only by Belian’s ragged breathing. 

As soon as she arrived back to camp, she trudged over to the campfire, eyes glazed and mind hazy. She plopped down next to Valois, who immediately handed her a s’more. 

“And how did it go, my dear?” asked Valois, voice bright and teasing.

Belian sighed. “I don’t know,” replied the paladin, taking a small bite out of the s’more. “I don’t know.”

The campfire crackled, sparks flying in the air. Hynkle and Valois shared worried glances, but said nothing. 

“Well,” Ruz said at length, voice calm and quiet. “There is always tomorrow.”


	2. On the Importance of Debt Repayment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impeccable cursive easy legibility does not make.

> _ Dear Captain Moira Trelian and the crew of Danu’s Kin, _
> 
> _ I hope that you are doing well. Attached with this note are seven barrels of rum. I am sure you are curious as to the reason that I would suddenly send you barrels of rum - the reason is quite simple and benign. We were trailing behind your ship as usual, whereupon we noticed a row of open windows. Upon a thorough inspection of the windows, we noticed five barrels of rum that seemed to not be in use. As we were running low on rum ourselves, we took the liberty of temporarily borrowing the rum, with the expectation of repayment at a later date. I deeply apologize for not returning the barrels earlier - unfortunately, because of pressing business with some unruly ships (a certain Ghost tells me to send his regards), I was forced to have the barrels returned later than originally planned. As compensation, I have decided to send two extra barrels of rum, along with the original five. Please enjoy - the rum is one of the finest we make here in our distillery, using real sugarcane stolen from English merchant ships. My crew have also shown a liking to the rum, as it is quite strong. As I understand it, you are quite the connoisseur of alcohol, so I hope that the taste and strength is to your liking. Again, I apologize for any inconveniences this minor transgression may have caused, although with a well-run ship such as yours, I highly doubt that that is the case. I am looking forward to seeing you again very soon. Please send my well-wishes to Zoe, Hunkle, and the rest of Danu’s Kin. _
> 
> _ Yours truly,  _
> 
> _ Princess Andy _

Princess Andy shivered slightly, running his fingers through his bloody hair, and reached for his black cloak.  _ I’ll have to remind someone to fix the draft in this blasted cave _ , he thought absentmindedly.  _ Oh well, after this task. _ Princess Andy scanned over the note and frowned. Picking up his pen, he scribbled in a short addendum at the bottom of the page. 

> _ P.S. I recommend improving the standard greeting among crewmates - handshakes are unsanitary, especially where blood is concerned. _

Satisfied, he quickly rolled up the note and placed it into a glass vial. Reaching into his coat-pocket, he added two shark teeth into the container and corked it tightly. 

“We got the barrels, boss!” A voice chirruped from behind the seated man. “All seven of them! Seven barrels of rum in large redwood barrels for Danu’s Kin, just as you asked. We’re sealing them closed right now, we just have a couple left.”

Princess Andy nodded. “Thank you, Pistris  [1] .” He stretched out his arm, vial in hand. “If you could, do you mind placing this note within one of the barrels? We do not want any miscommunication to occur, after all. We take debt repayment very seriously.” He smiled.

Pistris nodded enthusiastically, long curly hair bouncing and sharktooth crown jingling. “Will do, boss!” He moved towards the door, but faltered. Princess Andy raised an eyebrow. 

“Erm, boss? How are we going to get the barrels over to Danu’s Kin?” Princess’s Andy’s smile diminished by a fraction.  _ Please don’t kill me _ , Pistris thought desperately. “They’re currently on a moving ship hundreds of miles away, and we’re on an island.” He grinned nervously, hoping not to offend. “We’d have to break the laws of physics to send it to them, or something.” He hoped, fearfully, that his limbs would not be fed to Shark.

“Oh,” chuckled Princess Andy, voice sweet and ominous. “Well in that case, I guess I have to deliver the barrels myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Although an appreciated gesture, Princess Andy does not require all crewmembers to take on shark-related names. The tradition continues, however, much to the detriment of newer crewmembers, who are forced to come up with increasingly creative shark-related names. The most coveted name is “shark,” but the use of this name is strictly prohibited; the name is exclusively reserved for Princess Andy’s beloved pet shark, a thresher shark that is spoiled rotten with the mutilated arms of disgraced individuals (or of enemies, if Shark is behaving particularly well) and endless games of fetch.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor babies :( I hope Hunkle can come back home soon.
> 
> And this is canon. I'm sorry, I don't make the rules.


End file.
